Ice
by MushyKing
Summary: Seventy years since he last visited,Steve Rogers goes to London to find Mutant Marie Carter,little did he know that she was his grandaughter.Knowing that she is his only family,Steve tries to stop her from getting hurt by Loki. Not Clint/Steve Clint/OC
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! This random idea popped into my head and it would not leave me alone and LeiraStarofTheSea said to upload it so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Marie *sighs***

ICE CHAPTER 1:

London had changed since the last time Steve Rogers had last visited it those many years ago, people used to be proud of where they lived etc but he didn't feel those vibes as he,Agent Barton and Agent Coulson got out the car.

They were in Peckham(south London) Looking for a girl who supposedly lived in the rough looking estate they were walking were young children and teenagers running wild, bottles of booze and cigarette packs on the floor. Music was blaring from one block of flats,and some girls were dancing to it in the park opposite.

"Nice area " Clint said as they walked up the stairs;The elevator was out of use. Coulson ignored him and knocked on the door of number 3. The door opened revealing a very orange woman.  
"Kyle ain't in but I'm sure he's done whatever you think he has." Steve was disgusted by the woman,she was a mother and was wearing very revealing clothing."We are looking for Marie Carter." The woman raised an eyebrow,"she's in her room,up stairs first door on the left."e

The three of them followed the woman's instruction's and knocked on the door, it opened seconds later.A young woman with brunette hair and a side fringe that fell into her green eyes was on the was wearing a "Spongebob t-shirt" and blue skinny jeans.

"Hello my name is Phil Coulson I'm from S.H.I.E.L.D an American organisation, we need your help."  
Marie moved to the side and let them room was blue and tidy,there were lots of band posters on the walls including:Nirvana,My Chemical Romance and Linkin Park. On her bed was a laptop and hundreds of sheets of paper with names and pictures on a sec did that say S.H.I.E.L.D? He thought.  
Marie moved the laptop and paper out the way.  
"How am I supposed to help you?" She asked.  
"We know of your mutations Marie."

While Marie and Coulson discussed,Steve looked around the girls room.A picture on her mirror caught his eye,He walked over and his mouth dropped open,Peggy Carter's picture from the 40's was on the mirror.A picture next to it showed Marie with an elderly Marie Peggy's grand-daughter?

"Can you tell your men to stop looking through all my stuff?" Barton and Rogers stiffened and turned back round."Marie we know you have been hacking into Shield for many years now,if you join us we won't press any charges against you." She nodded.

"But I need to see someone first."  
"And who is that? Boyfriend,bff- "  
" My grandma,Peggy Carter." Steve choked on air.

**sorry it's so short but the chapter's will get longer! so did you like it?Hate it? tell me in your reviews**

**and I might upload the next chapter today ^.^**

**-Mushroomking98**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys...*Nervous laugh***

**So I'm guessing loads of you amazing readers are staring at the screen like: "Where the hell is the next chapter?" or something like that... anyway I write down all my plans for my stories on paper and I have totally lost the plan for this fic! I have searched everwhere and I can't find it :c**

**so basically I have no idea what is supposed to be happening with this fic and I might not continue with it.**

**But if you want this story to be continued then please PM me ideas or write them in your reviews!**

**Love you all, thanks for supporting this story**

**MushyKing98 :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Marie sat next to Clint as Coulson drove them to her grandmothers. Peggy moved to the country in the eighties, loving the peace and quiet. Marie smiled as she saw the country house come into view. Her only happy childhood memories are of gardening and playing with her grandmother but that changed when...she was brought back into focus by Steve's door closing. "Come on we haven't got all day sweetheart." Clint said. She got out the car and walked up the path, the three men behind her. She knocked on the door, peering through the coloured glass to see if she was in. The door opened revealing an elderly lady with grey hair and beautiful blue eyes. "Marie, it's such a surprise to see you." Peggy said hugging her. "I have someone to see you." She moved out the way so Peggy could see Steve. She smiled. "Steve, come in all of you." They followed the older woman into her kitchen.

They sat round the table except Marie who looked at the photos on the wall. "I believe you're late for the dance you promised Rogers." She smiled and he returned it. "How was life after...me going?" "It was hard, especially being pregnant without a partner." Steve's mouth gaped open. "I had kids?" She nodded and continued. "Twins actually. Victoria is in Italy on a business trip. Heather is at home doing nothing probably; she was always a wild one, never paying attention in lessons." Peggy looked to Marie who was holding a picture tightly. The four of them could feel cold air from Marie's small form. "Marie!" The young girl put the picture down before leaving the room. Peggy stood up but Clint stopped her. "I'll go ma'am."

Clint found Marie sitting on grass in the garden, he sat next to her. "You o.k.?" He asked, she stared at the grass. "Yeah..." Her voice was quiet. "You're terrible at lying." She smiled and looked up at him, her eyes teary. "It was just a picture of my dad...I hate him." She said before looking away. "Why?" there was silence before she spoke. "I'm not going to tell you yet, No one knows." He nodded. "It's been nine years; I've kept the secret since I was fourteen. I think my grandmother might have guessed...I don't know." She said playing with the grass. Clint watched as she started to make a daisy chain. "Do you have your bow with you?" he shook his head. "Can you shoot?" She shook her head. "Could you teach me?" "Yeah why not." Both smiled at each other. "Come on lets go back in the house." He said helping her up.

"You will make sure she's safe won't you? I know she can manage on her own but...I don't want her getting hurt." Peggy told Steve. "I will protect her Peggy, even if it means sacrificing myself." She smiled before squeezing his hand. "Goodbye Marie." She said as the young girl embraced her. "Bye, check on mum she won't be able to last without me."

"I will sweetheart. Now go, be brave and stay strong."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Marie opened the door to the flat. "Well there you are...what are you doing?" her mum asked as she started throwing her belongings into a bag. "Leaving. I'm going to America."

"America? Why you going there for?" Heather asked. "Because I'm going to actually do something with my life instead of sitting in this filthy flat working in the chip shop down the road." Marie left her messenger bag and backpack by the front door while she walked to the kitchen. "But I need you here babe...who's supposed to look after the flat when I'm out?" Marie grabbed her mum by the shoulders.

"Mum I'm not your only child. Kyle lives here too and so does Chloe. Why don't you just try for the first time in your life to be an actual parent?" She walked to the front door, grabbed her bags and walked out. "Are you alright?" Steve asked as she got into the car. "Yeah can we just go?" Coulson nodded and they drove off, Marie smiling when she saw her mum waving from the window.

**A/N: Yeah I know it's short but that was all I could remember...**

**Review?...Pretty please?**

**MushyKing98 :3**


	4. Welcome to SHIELD

**A/N: okay seeing as I started this fic before the movie so I had to change the plot slightly. This is post movie.**

**I've changed the rating for some upsetting content. Larger author's note at the bottom.**

Chapter 3

"Miss Carter."

Marie awoke with a jump at the voice that interrupted her sleep. Coulson smiled at her and she returned it. "We've landed at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, Time to get up." He proceeded to walk away, leaving her in the uncomfortable seat. She got up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before following after the Agent.

She was greeted by a black man with a long leather coat and an eyepatch. "Miss Carter, Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. We are happy you decided to help us." She chewed on her gum and he continued. "I'm Nick Fury, Director of S.H..I.E.L.D." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know." He raised his brow and gestured for her to follow him as they showed her around HQ.

They stopped at Fury's office. "Please sit down Miss Carter." She did as was asked and sat in the chair in front of his desk, she felt out of place with her bright red jeans and Blue t-shirt. "We want you to join a team called The Avengers. The six people that are already part of it aren't your average human being. We have a Demi-god, two assassins, a Genius, A scientist that turns into a huge green monster and A super soldier. You are next on that list." She scratched her cheek before talking. "I don't see why I'm needed Director?"

He leaned back in his chair. "You are very, very powerful and smart. You would make a brilliant addition to the team." She rolled her eyes and moved closer. "I'm going to ask you the question again. Why am I needed?" Fury sighed before talking. "We believe that the incident in New York isn't the end. We need to be prepared for more attacks, because this isn't over." She nodded and stood, as did he. "I'll join your team." He smiled. "Good, Agents Barton and Coulson will take you to the Stark Tower." Marie turned to see the Agents standing at the doorway. "I'll be seeing you soon Miss Carter." She nodded and followed the two agents out.

"So you're an Avenger now?" Clint asked as Coulson drove them back to the tower. "Well obviously." She said tiredly, she just wanted to sleep. "We're here." Marie stepped out the vehicle. Her eyes travelled up the height of the Tower and gulped. "Scared of heights Marie?" Coulson asked as they stood in the elevator. "Bad memories." He nodded and all three of them stood in silence as the elevator climbed the levels.

The doors opened and Marie stepped out first her mouth gaped open. "Holy shit." She walked around the huge living room. The room was probably the size of her whole flat, or bigger.

The sound of high heels against the expensive floor caught her attention. A tall woman with red hair and blue eyes walked in wearing business looking clothing. The woman smiled when she saw Marie and the two agents. "Hello you must be Marie." She shook her hand. "My name is Pepper, I work for Tony Stark."

She smiled. "Hello Phil. Clint. JARVIS can you please inform the rest of team that Marie is here."

Seconds later the room was bombarded by the rest of the team. *great* she thought when they all stopped in front of her. The first to talk was Tony.

"Hey sweetheart I'm Tony of course you already knew that, I'm also a genius and Iron man. You obviously know that too." She disliked him already. He was the sort of person that looked down at her when she was at school. "Marie Carter, twenty three years old. Mutant and hacker." He smiled and shook her hand. "Mutant huh? Care to give us a show?" "Maybe later."

The next to introduce themsleves was Thor, who made her feel tiny, even if she was 5"6. "Tis a pleasure to meet you young maiden. I am Thor Odinson, God of Thunder." He shook her hand and she winced at the pressure. "Bruce Banner. Its nice to meet you." He seemed quiet and shy, she liked that. "It's a pleasure to meet you too doctor Banner." He smiled.

The next to talk was a small red head. "Natasha Romanoff. Assassin. Nice to meet you." They shook hands the Russian smiling.

Steve just gave her a hug. It was weird knowing that this young man was her grandfather but whatever.

"Right team, Marie is the new addition to the team. Be nice , cuz I'm pretty damn sure she'll beat you up." Coulson left. Leaving the team to continue with their previous activities.

"Want me to show you your room?" A voice said behind her. She turned to see Clint looking down at her. "Sure, I need to sleep." He smiled and escorted her to the elevator. "So what do you think of the team?" He asked standing next to her. "They're okay, I dont like Tony that much." She felt his eyes on her and lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"You get used to him." She nodded. "Are you and Natasha...?" He shook his head. "No, we were but it didn't work out." He gave her a sad smile. "What about you beautiful?" "Trust issues with...men." "your dad cause that?" He asked some what angry. "Yeah, he did."

"Do you trust me?"It was silent for a while. "No." She smiled at him. "But I could." The doors opened and she wondered around her floor in awe. She ran into her bedroom, ensuite and small kitchen before jumping onto the couch.

Clint just stared at her with amusment. "You finished?" "Uhuh" she said drifting off to sleep on the ridicoulusly comfortable couch. "Are you awake?" He asked. He was greeted with silence.

The archer walked over to the black sofa and picked the young girl up, bridal style. Her face buried into his neck as he walked into her Electric blue bedroom. He lay her down onto the king sized bed, took her converse off and threw the comforter over her body. She looked so young and innocent when she slept and he longed to know what had happened in her past that made her so...scared of men.

With long last look at her he walked out the room, closing the door shut behind him.

**A/N 2: Omg you guys i am so sorry for not updating sooner, I have been writing loads more chapters so expect regular updates. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this, you are all amazing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; Any mistakes are mine I don't have a Beta. Also would it be okay if any of you guys could make a cover for this fic, I kind of suck at all that.**

**Review!**

Marie woke and found herself on her bed, wrapped in a dark blue comforter. Her shoes were off and looked as if they had been thrown on the floor. Yawning, she found a note on the bedside table.

'I came to wake you for dinner but you looked too peaceful sleeping, so I left you food in the microwave. Ask Jarvis if you need anything.  
-Steve'

She smiled before wondering who Jarvis was. "Who the fuck is Jarvis?"

"Good evening Miss Carter, I am Jarvis and I run the house and also Mr Stark's suit." Marie jumped and looked up to the ceiling. "You aren't gonna kill me or anything are you?" "No Miss Carter." She scratched her hand before getting out of bed. "Could you show me where the kitchen is Jarvis?"

"Of course Miss Carter." White lights on the floor marked her way and she followed, leaving her shoes on the floor.

She arrived at the occupied communal living area in seconds. "Thanks Jarvis." "No problem Miss Carter, Please ask me again if you are in need of assistance." She smiled to herself and walked past everybody into the kitchen. Opening the microwave door she discovered Pepperoni pizza and Fries on a plate. She closed it and put the microwave on for thirty seconds.

"Good Evening lady marie." Thor said walking in. She smiled. "Hi Thor...what are you looking for?" She asked as he frantically searched the cupboards. "The delicious snack, PopTarts." She rolled her eyes and pointed at the table before taking her plate out the machine. "Ah thank you Lady Marie." "No problem." She took a slice of pizza and started to eat it as she looked for a beer in the fridge. "Urgh where's the beer?" She said aloud.

"In here."

She walked over, Pizza in mouth, and grabbed a bottle. The drink instantly chilled in her grasp, as if it had been in the freezer for hours. The teams eyes widened in shock and followed her out when she went to eat more food.

"Why are you all following me?" She asked turning to see them all sitting at the table. "Show us more of your powers because that fucking unexpected." Tony said. She ate a couple of fries before throwing the rest away.

"Well what do you want to see?"

"I dunno just...do something!"

In a matter of seconds the whole room dropped in temperature by 30°, hitting minus seventeen. They shivered, Pepper moving closer to Tony for warmth. "Aren't you cold?" Marie shook her head, she noticed Steve's discomfort and the temperature returned to normal.

"Any questions?"

Tonys hand shot up. "What else can you do." "Uh freeze anything, my skin can be so cold it can burn you, create weapons with ice, withstand cold temperatures etc." "How long have you had these powers?" Bruce asked.

Marie tensed. Clint noticed, as did Natasha and Pepper. "Um since I was around thirteen, fourteen." "Could you stand in the freezer for like hours and not die?" Tony asked, unaware of her discomfort. "I-I don't know."

"Can you-" "Tony shut up, she's only just woken up and you're bombarding her with questions." Natasha said. The billionaire glared at her. "Fine. Let's go watch a movie or something." Everyone walked out leaving Clint, Natasha and Pepper.

"Thank you Natasha." "It's alright sweetheart." She walked out with Pepper. Clint walked over to her. "Okay when are you going to tell me about..you know?" "Come to my room at 1am, okay?" He nodded and she moved away from him, joining the others for the movie.

Oooooo

Marie was sitting on her couch, a blanket wrapped around her when he knocked on the door.  
"Its open." He walked in. It was odd seeing him in a grey t-shirt and plaid pj bottoms as opposed to his uniform. "You can sit down." He sat next to her and she turned to face him.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." "I promise." It was silent then, for a while. "I don't know-" "tell me it like...it's a story." She nodded and began.

"In a place called Peckham lived Heather Carter and her boyfriend Clive, Heather had just given birth to her fourth child, Marie Stephanie Carter. Heather liked to party all the time so she left Marie with Clive who had serious mental problems. Clive thought that he could genetically modify little Marie and decided to immerse himself into research and experiments, turning to old friends for help.

"When Marie was thirteen years old Clive injected her with a substance he created that made Marie withstand cold temperatures, Ironically he called it Ice. For another 12 months Clive injected her but nothing happened. One day Marie was left alone with her dad, who had been drinking for hours. They were watching tv and little Marie felt her dad touch her legs, feel her body. She knew what was happening and could only cry and scream as he ripped away at her innocence. He continued to do that for three months until one day Marie had enough. She pushed him over and put a hand over his heart, freezing the pulsing muscle. He stopped breathing and realising what she did she called the ambulance and lied, saying he dropped to the floor in pain.

"Marie's father had died, but her powers were born. She kept it hidden though, know one knew of the truth behind clives death, Marie's powers, the experiments, the abuse ,nothing. And that's how she wants it to stay..."

By now tears were streaming down her face and the room temperature had dropped slightly. That was so unexpected, he never, ever would even thought that...she would've of been through so much. He wrapped an arm around her as she began to sob. She tensed when he made contact with her. "I won't hurt you." He whispered and she relaxed, letting him hug her. Marie buried her face into the archer's chest, dampening his t-shirt but he didn't care.

"I'm so sorry Marie." She tightened her grip on his shirt. "Don't be." She said between sobs. "Who else knows?" "Noone...else...just...you." he stroked her hair. "God Marie..." why the hell had she told him? Why not Peggy, or Steve or her mother?

They stayed that like that until Marie stopped crying, he used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the remaining tears. "Marie, why did you tell me that?" She sniffed. "That's another story." "And when will you tell me that?" She looked into his bright eyes. "I don't know." He he didn't push any further and stood up. "Will you be okay on your own?" She nodded but he saw the tears in her eyes. He was a trained assassin for crying out loud, why was he feeling so emotional around her. "I can stay...if you want." She nodded and stood too. Marie grabbed his wrist before taking him to her room.

They got into the bed, Clint leaving space between them as he knew how she felt with contact especially from males. "Thank you Clint." She said minutes later, surprising him as he thought she was asleep. "For what?" "Being the first person who truly listened to me." She moved closer to him and he looked down at her. He wanted to hug her again but stopped himself, Marie noticed this. "I trust you now." He gave her a half smile before wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace, her arms around his torso and face in his chest.

They both fell asleep seconds later.

**A/N: Review...pwetty pwease?!**


	6. Panda's and Polka dots

**A/N: Just a short one today guys :c Remember to review.**

Chapter 5

Steve opened the door to Marie's room. He liked to check on his grand-daughter to reassure himself that she was safe. He slowly walked across her living room to the bedroom door which was slightly open. Fully opening it he was shocked to see Clint in her bed, his arms wrapped around his grand daughter's waist and her face resting on his chest. They were both still asleep despite it being almost ten in the morning.

The Captain backed out and made his way to the kitchen. Natasha, Pepper, Bruce and Tony were already awake, the Latter looked as if he was going to fall back asleep. "Morning Steve." Pepper said cheerfully. He didn't understand how she could be around Tony so much and always be so happy. "Goodmorning." He sat next to Bruce. "Who's making breakfast today?" Everyone stared at him. "Fine, Pepper can you help.?" She nodded and they set to work making Eggs, Bacon and waffles, also chocolate chip pancakes for Thor as he didn't like waffles that much.

"Jarvis can you wake everyone else up please, breakfast is ready?"

-o-

'Miss Carter and Agent Barton breakfast is ready."

The two woke slowly, Clint stretching his arms out as Marie got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. The archer yawned and got out of bed before walking out, Marie behind him in red stripy shorts and 'I love Pandas' t-shirt.

"So immature." He said to himself and yelped when he felt a freezing hand on his back. "You're just old." She said back to him as they entered the elevator. "I'm not old..." "how old are you?" "Thirty five." Her eyebrows raised. "Really? Wow I thought you were younger." He smirked. "Yeah I get that alot." The doors opened and they walked out. "Of course you do." She said chuckling.

The team heard them and turned to see them walk in laughing. The two stopped when they saw everyone staring at them. "What?" Clint asked as they sat down, him next to Pepper and her next to Natasha. "You both seem happy this morning." Pepper said. "Yeah she was telling me something that's all." Marie glared at him and he smiled in return.

Thor walked in wearing a red t-shirt and blue teddy bear pyjama bottoms, Marie ate some of her eggs to stop her from laughing out loud. To make it worst he sat right beside her, she couldn't help herself and started to chuckle, hiding her face in her hands.

"Is there something wrong Lady Marie?" Thor asked his mouthful of pancakes. "No, I'm fine." She said breathing out, a smile on her face. Clint looked at her and mouthed. _'What's so funny_?' She motioned for him to look under the table. He 'dropped' his fork and did as she said. He resurfaced, a smile on his face.

"Sir, Director Fury is on his way up. He's here to see everone." JARVIS said. Tony groaned. "Great, breakfast ruined." At that moment Fury walked in. "Avengers, Loki has been sighted in England. A woman called the police when she saw him, recognising him from the manhattan battle. We need to be on out guard, and." He looked at Marie. "Properly trained for combat." "I don't need to be trained, I Know how to fight."

"But do you know how to fight to my standards Miss Carter?"

"I'm not one of your Agents, does everybody on this table have to learn to train with S.H.I.E.L.D? No, as I said I know how to fight. Trust me." She took a sip of orange juice as he stared at her, she smirked when he had nothing to say. "Fine, but if you ruin any missions then you're out, clear?" "Crystal." He walked out immediatley leaving the team stunned.

"Well that was interesting." Bruce said breaking the silence. "I want to see you fight." Steve admitted her gaze travelled to his eyes. "And who am I going to fight?" "Natasha!" Tony exclaimed. The Russian nodded and both girls stood. "Right let's go to the training room."

The girls stood in middle of the room, the rest of the team around the edges. A worried Pepper stood next to an overlly happy Tony. "Three, two, one...Fight!"

Natasha made a move first, her foot was supposed to make contact with Marie's jaw but the younger girl blocked it. Marie twisted Romanoffs leg, causing her to flip over. Natasha's other leg trapped around Marie's throat bringing them both to the ground. Natasha climbed onto Marie and smirked. She had won...or so she thought. Marie managed to flip them over, her hand going to the Russians throat. Natasha tried to punch her but Marie's other hand grabbed her fists and placed them above her head and used her powers to freeze them to the ground, she did the same to her feet before smirking. "I won."

Everybody's mouth was unhinged. How the hell had the girl beat Natasha in a fight? It was impossible. Marie got up and Natasha's restraints melted away, but Natasha stayed on the floor in shock. Marie shrugged and walked out leaving the team behind. Marie had beaten the Assassin. And the worst thing about it was that she won wearing her "I love pandas" t-shirt and polka dot shorts.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, next chapter - a certain god of mischief makes an appearance :3**


End file.
